The present invention relates to a submerged motor and, more specifically, to a submerged motor vane wheel rotation direction control structure, which controls the direction of rotation of the vane wheel, preventing the formation of a turbulent flow, and improving the water pumping efficiency of the motor.
A regular submerged motor for use in an aquarium generally comprises a water guide chamber, a water intake pipe at the front side of the water guide chamber, a drain pipe at the left or right side of the water guide chamber, and a vane wheel. When rotating the vane wheel, water is drawn into the water intake pipe and then driven out of the drainpipe to the aquarium directly or through a water filter, so as to provide oxygen to the water in the aquarium or to remove solid mater from the water.
Conventional submerged motors cannot fully carry out water pumping efficiency. Because the motor shaft is caused to rotate by means of the action of the surrounded magnetic coil, the submerged motor cannot control the direction of rotation of the vane wheel when started. When rotated in the reversed direction (in case the drain pipe is at the left side in favor of clockwise direction), water is drawn into the water guide chamber in rush, causing a turbulent flow. Upon counter-clockwise rotation of the vane wheel, water is forced toward the inner side of the drainpipe by a centrifugal force. Due to limited space between the vane wheel and the periphery of the water guide chamber, the turbulent flow of water cannot be smoothly guided out of the submerged motor through the drainpipe. In case the drainpipe is at the right side in favor of counter-clockwise direction, forward rotation of the vane wheel will also causes a turbulent flow of water.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a submerged motor vane wheel rotation direction control structure, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a submerged motor vane wheel rotation direction control structure, which automatically controls the rotation direction of the vane wheel of the submerged motor, preventing the formation of a turbulent flow and, enabling intake flow of water to be smoothly guided out of the submerged motor through the drain pipe of the motor. According to one embodiment of the present invention, the submerged motor vane wheel rotation direction control structure a locating block provided at the vane wheel in the water guide chamber of a submerged motor, said locating block comprising a coupling groove, and a hooked portion perpendicularly disposed at one side of said coupling groove; a blade pivoted to the coupling groove of the locating block and secured in place by a cover plate; and a plurality of sloping teeth equiangularly spaced around the inside wall of the water guide chamber of the submerged motor. In an alternate form of the present invention, the sloping teeth are provided at the vane wheel, the locating block is fixedly provided inside the water guide chamber, and the blade is pivoted to the locating block inside the water guide chamber.